


Poisoned Pizza

by EzraTheAlbino



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Cecil and Carlos from Welcome to Night Vale are here, I wish I could use commas, M/M, Midoriya is in a relationship with All Might/Eraserhead/and Present Mic, OC replaces Mineta Minoru, OC's name is Chey Garcia, Rating May Change, but you don't need to know about the show to understand, the main character is a robot, the main character was an animatronic, they are just characters and I love them, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheAlbino/pseuds/EzraTheAlbino
Summary: There have been reports of strange occurrences at the newly reopened, local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Seeing it as a learning opportunity, UA decides to send class 1-A to investigate, along with Eraserhead, All Might, and Present Mic to supervise.Little do they know that the nightshift is more lively than they think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that there might be some confusion as to why he is a Original Male Character when I said he was nonbinary. My question for you is, do robots have genders? No? That’s what I thought. At some point he will get an upgrade and become a man, if you know what I mean. 

Sorry for my shit art. This is the main character if anyone was wondering.

Name: Chey Garcia

Gender: Nonbinary (but also referred to as he, because of his appearance. He does’t care how people identify him)

Parent(s): Father-Carlos Garcia

Sibling(s): None

Quirk: Robot

Type: Mutant

Quirk Description: All of his joints can disconnect from his body, can modify his voice, superhuman intelligence, and he can emit electrical charges

Appearance: Brown hair, tan "skin", amber/gold eyes, his right pupil is considerably smaller than his left

Favorite Color: Blue

Occupation: He is a student at UA high. He is in class 1-A, the hero course.

History: He used to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as an animatronic, until he was adopted by his now father and given a proper human-looking body.


	2. Chapter 2

Some of you have been confused about Chay being nonbinary, but still referred to as he. I will now say a few thing to clear this up.

1\. I’m not attempting to offend any non binary people by doing this, so if it does offend you, please walk through the door right over there.

2\. He is a robot. Robots don’t have genders per say. He doesn’t feel the need to call himself a gender when he doesn’t have one.

3\. Later in the story, he gets an upgrade giving him a gender. If I need to be blunt then... HE GETS A PENIS. He consented to this upgrade.

4\. He looks like a male, so people assume he is a male. He is fine with being referred to as a he. He doesn’t really care either way.

5\. If there are anymore questions regarding this, please ask. However, if it is a question about something I already answered in this, or you’re just going to hate on me about him being non binary but being referred to as a he, don’t comment it. There are people who legitimately want to read this story and anew interested in it. If you are one of those people then cool, thanks for your patronage. If not, high tail you ass up out of here cause no one is forcing you to read this. When I write, I write for myself and the people that want to hear it, not the people who are just here to disrespect.

Thank you for reading this. I hope this clears everything up. I’m planning on getting an actual chapter up soon.


End file.
